


January 6

by jimkirkachu (burning_spirit)



Series: Private Parties [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Boys Kissing, Cat Spock (Star Trek), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Erotica, Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Established Relationship, Eye Sex, Five Year Mission, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Romance, Intimacy, It's Kirk, It's Spock - Freeform, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, James T. Kirk Speaks Vulcan, James T. Kirk/Spock Fluff, James T. Kirk/Spock in Love, Kirk is hopelessly in love, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Passion, Penises, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Post-Five Year Mission, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life, So Married, Somebody's in the mood, Space Husbands, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Sweet/Hot, T'hy'la, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Touch Telepathy, Touching, True Love, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Language, Wake-Up Sex, k/s - Freeform, otp, so in love it hurts, spirk, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/pseuds/jimkirkachu
Summary: It’s a very special day… and Captain Kirk is determined to mark the occasion in a way that’s memorable and very pleasurable for his beloved spouse.Update: Now a matched set withMarch 22!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Private Parties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673698
Comments: 19
Kudos: 162





	January 6

**Author's Note:**

> Update: This fic now has a sequel, _[March 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275057)_ , which is almost as short as this one! Check it out if the spirit moves you. :)
> 
> Rated E for sexuality. Fair warning: I prefer to avoid using euphemisms in love scenes, so penises are penises and an anus is an anus in my stories. If that bothers you, turn back now!
> 
> Set within the first full year of Kirk and Spock’s marriage, so, really, at any point in their lifetimes that you prefer. I was writing as if they were in the second or third year of the original five-year mission, since I headcanon them getting married around year two (so Spock _is_ referred to as a commander here), but if you see them getting together later (or… earlier?), great! This should work for just about any period you like.
> 
> Also, I usually imagine the original Star Trek cast in my work, but I’ve tried to maintain enough ambiguity so that you can read this as the AOS guys if you prefer.
> 
> Please refer to the end notes for Vulcan translations and more thoughts. (Translations also in hover text.) :)
> 
> Special thanks to [littlemsnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsnerd/pseuds/littlemsnerd), [ MayWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayWilder/pseuds/MayWilder), [jassmarie19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jassmarie19/pseuds/jassmarie19), and [Dominsr073](http://insecure.archiveofourown.org/users/Dominsr073) for their invaluable beta services! This was written in honor of Mr. Spock’s in-universe birthday (Jan. 6, 2230)—I hope it was a good one, Commander! 💛💙

Captain James Kirk had intentionally slipped his communicator into the pocket of his pajama pants some five hours previous, having set it to vibrate at the appointed time so as not to wake the beautiful creature curled up beside him. Three hours still remained before he and his bedmate needed to wake for their duty shift on this special day, the first of its kind since they’d been united in matrimony.

Three hours… that was plenty of time to have the honoree open his first present of the day, play with it a little, then fall back to sleep in Kirk’s arms. It was all going to be perfect—Kirk was determined to make sure of that. He silently placed his communicator on the headboard and squirmed out of his lounge pants and briefs, dropping them to the floor outside the cozy bubble of their bed sheets.

Pressing soft, feathery kisses on his husband’s beloved eyelids, proud nose, high cheekbones, angled brows, and the skin of his forehead—which was only accessible by gently sweeping his fingers through those sleek, precisely-cut bangs—Kirk scooted the rest of his body even closer to his quarry. Gently, he wrapped his thick legs around their long, elegant counterparts and used the only useful hand he had while lying on his side to sift through that hair again, to caress that lovely neck, to sneak below the warm covers and under a heavy arm to cling to the smooth back of that slender body he adored so profoundly. His lips nipped and teased their way down to a chiseled clavicle and back up to a strong jawline.

Kirk knew how his spouse felt about the traditional song for this occasion, so he spared him the irritation of having to hear the whole thing and simply hummed the first twelve notes to him. While he hummed, he resumed his tender kisses all over that pale, gorgeous face, the lyrics nevertheless reverberating in his mind.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…_

Certain the man was awake now but keeping his eyes shut to make Kirk truly earn his response, the captain punctuated the brief melody by finally bringing his mouth flush against that of his husband. Both their sets of lips were a tad dry and chapped from the night, but his lover’s were no less tantalizing for it. Kirk pulled back for a moment in between easy, lazy kisses, and saw the corner of those exquisite lips turn up in an irrepressible smile. He leaned back in, using his tongue to work his way inside that luxurious mouth.

 _I’m stopping there_ , Kirk thought in their telepathic connection, _because I still can’t decide which name I would use for the next part of the song._

A deep, delicious, groggy voice answered in his head as their tongues caressed one another, _Which… name? I’m not sure I follow, ashal-veh._

 _Oh, you know_ , Kirk thought, picking up the thread of the ditty where he’d left off. _Happy birthday, dear Spock-y_ … Then he repeated those last three notes several times as he continued to demonstrate. _Dear Vul-can… Sweet hus-band… Com-man-der… T’hy’la…_

 _Ah, yes_ , Spock’s brusque voice interrupted with exaggerated annoyance, _I believe I understand now, thank you._

Kirk smiled wide into his bondmate’s kiss, knowing that last statement was Spock’s eminently dignified way of saying, _Shut up, Jim._ Their mouths moved with one another so sensually that it pained his hopelessly romantic heart; his best friend, first officer, and husband was so sweet and so wonderful it made Kirk’s whole being ache with the love and gratitude and devotion he had inside him for this extraordinary scientist.

After several passionate, drawn-out kisses, Kirk had to break away from Spock’s lips in order to breathe. He watched his Vulcan’s eyes open for the first time since he’d woken him, and he immediately fell head over heels all over again for the delicate and loving sparkle those sleepy irises directed at him, even in the close, hot darkness of their quarters.

“Oh, my sweet kitten, happy birthday,” Kirk said in his most doting timbre. “Love of my life… my darling soulmate, my precious _ha’su_ ,” he murmured, his hand stroking Spock’s hair and ear with a magnificently comforting familiarity. “I love you so much… and I want this first birthday we’re celebrating as husbands to be perfect for you.”

Spock smiled drowsily at him over the pillow they were now sharing. His cool hand crept up Kirk’s side and to the curve of his neck, his long fingers curling into the hair at the back and his thumb rubbing along his jaw, beneath his earlobe.

“You deserve the world, honey,” Kirk went on, “no, the… the whole universe. And I know I can’t possibly give you all that, but I want you to know that I _am_ aware of… just how unworthy I am of your love and your loyalty. And I’m going to try and make up for that by giving you anything you want today, anything and everything that’s within my power to give, because you’re so perfect and so amazing and so—”

Kirk’s rambling soliloquy was abruptly cut off by Spock closing his mouth around the Human’s bottom lip. The commander gave a low moan from somewhere in the back of his throat and the vibration it sent through Kirk’s body was...

_Oh… Oh, Spock… mmff… so good… but no… wait, honey…_

Softly pushing back on Spock’s shoulders, Kirk freed his mouth and said, “Sweetheart, _I’m_ supposed to be the one making _you_ tingle all over.”

“You _are_ ,” Spock said, tightening his legs around Kirk’s.

If the captain hadn’t already been most of the way aroused when he’d woken, that declaration in that voice alone would have done the job. He blinked back the tears that threatened in his eyes and cleared his throat.

“So,” Kirk said matter-of-factly, holding the blanket secure around them while he rolled both of them until his body was lying atop his partner’s. “We have three hours before we actually need to get up.” He playfully traced his index and middle fingers in mindless shapes through the fluffy hair on Spock’s chest. At the same time, he somewhat awkwardly wrangled the Vulcan’s pajama shorts and underwear down and off with his feet. “Would you like to have your first present now… birthday boy?”

Kirk could feel Spock’s mind and freshly-exposed body taking excited inventory of the heavy scrotal sac balancing amongst their thighs and the fiery erection now pressing down against his relaxed genital sheath.

“Mmmm,” Spock purred as he teasingly skated his hands down Kirk’s instinctively arching back to rest on his plush backside. After hungrily kissing his Human again and gently kneading his fingertips into those pliant globes, he said, “I think that would be most agreeable, as long as my present is what I _assume_ it to be.”

Kirk smiled, feeling his face heat up as Spock allowed his already-full penis to emerge from the folds of its sheath and move along the length of the captain’s throbbing organ. The heavenly friction caused both men to gasp and then raggedly sigh with desire. Kirk reached back with one hand to guide Spock’s touch between his gluteal cheeks; as the commander began to explore unsupervised, Kirk bit his own lip, weaved his hands into Spock’s hair again, and whimpered in pleasure.

“Hmmnnghh, _yes_ ,” he moaned, kissing Spock several times over in little bursts. “Mmm, _I’m_ your first present…” A kiss. “Open me up, Spock…” Kiss. “Open me…” Kiss. “And I’ll do anything you want me to…” More kisses. “For the rest of the day…” Another kiss, plunging deep this time. “For the rest of—”

The first officer ever-so-gently dragged the wide pad of one finger over the pucker of Kirk’s entrance, eliciting a louder whine from the Human.

“ _Oh!_ Oh _honey!_ ” Kirk said, panting in gulps of air now as Spock’s glorious finger carefully tickled his hypersensitive anus. “Yes… I promise… anything you want… for the rest of our lives… unngh!”

Licking Kirk’s chin with his mildly scratchy tongue, Spock gathered some of the slippery fluid now pooling in his sheath. At the Human’s mewls, he swiftly returned to soothing the tiny muscle which was involuntarily clenching, trying to keep him out of that intimate rectal passage even though it was very well acquainted indeed with his skilled fingers, his sublimely _filling_ member, his uncanny ability to pinpoint the prostate gland within and stimulate it so masterfully… and to such overwhelming, euphoric oblivion. Titillating jolts of that oblivion sparked between their minds and nervous systems, particularly when the corona of the Vulcan’s resplendent penis settled patiently just aft of Spock’s digit.

“Relax for me, James,” Spock said lovingly into Kirk’s ear, his baritone itself utterly orgasmic. “Mmm, my lovely present… Will you let me unwrap you? Will you let me open you, my sweet little _k’diwa_?” His fingertip barely slipped half a centimeter into Kirk’s anal ring, and they both moaned. “Such a thoughtful gift you’ve gotten for me… such a thoughtful gift you _are_ , James… I am quite eager to open you up and thoroughly enjoy you, _tal-kam…_ ”

Excited bodies continuing to writhe against one another, the blissful couple made love more than a few times in those three divine hours of the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan translations:
> 
>  _ashal-veh_ = darling, beloved  
>  _t’hy’la_ = friend/brother/lover  
>  _ha’su_ = angel (in my head canon, one of Kirk’s favored pet names for Spock)  
>  _k’diwa_ = beloved; shortened form of _k’hat’n’dlawa_ , “one who is half of my heart and soul”  
>  _tal-kam_ = dear; a beloved person; used as a term of endearment  
>   
> *Translations taken from the Vulcan Language Dictionary at https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/ and korsaya.org
> 
> I hope I’m not the only one who just naturally assumes that Spock’s first birthday present from Jim each year is a little bit of passionate lovemaking… ;)
> 
> Update: Read the sequel, _March 22_ , [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275057) if you’re so inclined!
> 
> ((Psst! Hey! Come space out with me on Tumblr! I’m [jimkirkachu](https://jimkirkachu.tumblr.com/) over there and I always love to make more Trek and K/S friends!))


End file.
